


At The Beach

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: You don't notice him the first night or the first week really.





	At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> There was a spoon and a need to get an idea down on paper so here it is. Also I like the idea of Gamzee<>Eridan so ye

You don’t notice him the first day, or the first week really.

At least, you’d decided to call the week before the two of you meeting the ‘first week’, really, Eridan Ampora could’ve been watching you from the ocean for much, much longer, just watching you as you watched the waves, waiting for your lusus to come back. It was less weird to think that, not that it wasn’t really not-weird in the first place, that brother was a little bit weird, it’s fine though.

The first time you notice him he comes up to sit next to you on the beach at the beginning of the night.

Well, not really next to you, there’s a good number of feet between you and him, and he doesn’t really come up onto the beach as he remains firmly in the roiling surf, also he’s not really sitting so much as crouching, ready to escape the moment he thinks he needs to. It’s also more like an hour before dawn instead of the beginning of the night, so…

The first time you do notice him doesn’t really matter. He rises out of the surf and for a single aching moment you thought he was someone else, your pumper had been in your throat up until you saw that it was a troll and not your lusus, then you’d crumbled back into yourself and focused back on the rest of the ocean.

He doesn’t talk to you that night, or the next night he was there, or the one after that, not even when he did come sit next to you at the beginning on the night, wrapping his cape around himself like some kind of shield. He was just quiet and he was there and that’s more than you’ve had in a long, long while so you don’t say or do anything to change that.

It’s, more than a little nice.

You don’t really realize how little company you’re used to until you suddenly have it.

He’s not there every night, course not, he has things that need his attention but he always comes back to sit on the beach with you.

Neither of you talk to each until the night you come out to find him already there waiting for you, just sitting on the sand, looking like he all up and belonged there instead of in the waves a few feet away.

It was, nice to talk.

Nice to heard somebody’s voice that wasn’t your own, you liked listening to him talk, liked being heard when you talked. It was weird but it was… it was just really nice.

A right motherfuckin miracle you’d been blessed with.

 

 


End file.
